


Peanut Butter Toast

by type_username_here



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Homeless Theo Raeken, Homelessness, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in like 30 mins, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Not Beta Read, Prostitution, Protective Liam, Sad Liam, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Underage Prostitution, We Die Like Men, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_username_here/pseuds/type_username_here
Summary: Liam gets angry, he isn’t stupid. He sees how Theo has blankets piled in the back seat of his truck and when not with the pack or at work, he’s always in his car. How Theo works two jobs and hates talking about money just as much as he hates talking about sex. How Theo knows every bar, illegal or not.(or)Liam finds Theo in need of a serious break.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Peanut Butter Toast

Liam wakes up covered in a cold sweat to a dark room and the smell of burnt toast. The scene should be unusual, as it is three in the morning and both of his parents are still asleep, but it’s not. 

A faint light coming from under his door tells him that someone’s in the kitchen, so he rubs the sleep from his eyes and pushes himself out of bed. Silently, Liam pads down the hallway to the stairs, careful not to wake his parents with creaking wood. 

There at the kitchen counter sits Theo, munching on peanut butter toast with shaking hands and glazed over eyes. 

“Theo?” His voice is quiet and soft, careful not to disturb the silence that feels oddly important in the moment. 

The chimera’s eyes rise to look at the speaker and Liam is suddenly hit with the strong scent of cigarette smoke, mothballs and sleazy sex. The smell makes him want to gag, but he makes his way over to Theo and takes a seat beside the boy. 

(Because that’s all he really is-all either of them are-, children.) 

Not sure what to say, Liam opens his mouth to say whatever comes to mind before realizing a piece of Theo’s toast is held out to him. The edge of the chunk is burnt and a little bit of peanut butter dribbles onto the kitchen counter from where it has been unevenly spread, but Liam sees it for what it is. 

A peace offering. 

The “please don’t ask” goes unsaid. 

(What’s wrong?) 

(What are you doing?) 

(What happened?) 

Liam gets angry, he isn’t stupid. He sees how Theo has blankets piled in the back seat of his truck and when not with the pack or at work, he’s always in his car. How Theo works two jobs and hates talking about money just as much as he hates talking about sex. How Theo knows every bar, illegal or not (even the ones Danny wasn't aware of.) 

So maybe Liam leaves the kitchen window open just a tad every night on purpose and maybe he always has the chimera’s favourite snacks stacked in the cupboards, but that doesn't mean anything. 

Liam doesn’t ask because he already knows, so instead, he grabs the hunk of bread and the two munch on peanut butter toast in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Crap this is rough!  
> It's a story concept that hit me like a truck at 10:30 pm and forced me to frantically type this out.  
> \- y i k e s -  
> (there's also a mood board for this now):
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ca/FictionalAesthetics/peanut-butter-toast/


End file.
